


After Chaos

by Corinco_Kat465



Category: My Deepest Secret (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinco_Kat465/pseuds/Corinco_Kat465
Summary: Elios has been found and convicted of his crimes. Emma is dealing with the aftermath and Yohan is helping her through it.
Relationships: Emmeline Wilson/Yohan Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	After Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction so please be nice! I hope you enjoy it!

It never seemed to get easier for me. Abused as a child, several instances of sexual harassment as an adult, and it turned out that even my boyfriend was bad news.`Thanks to Yohan, I was able to keep my misfortune hushed up. I didn't need the people of this city to pity me like the people of my old town. It has been several days since Elios was arrested, and I have only come out of my apartment to attend my classes and my job. Ugh. Just coming out of there made me tempted to run back. I could barely even look at anyone in the face. Fortunately enough, Nura was more than enough to keep any attention away from me. My face burned with shame anytime I thought of it. I was so naive. I closed my eyes and I was there, back on the boat with him, clad in Nura's dress I had borrowed. He gave me a small grin and his eyes grew wide, first like a little child opening his birthday gift, then like he was possessed, and he told me "I love you so much that... I'm willing to kill anyone who dares to hurt you." He had told me directly, yet I still fell for his trap! I thought back to that time we were sitting on a park bench, and he pointed me to a stray dog so malnourished, his ribs were showing, and he said to me that the dog had no value in the world. I sped to when Jamie and Lucas accused me of being a two faced bitch and when the video of me grabbing Yohan made the rounds. He came over and I buried my face in his chest. He sat me down on the sofa and told me a story about his experience, and then told me to depend only on him. So many red flags seem to stare me in the face now, yet I had brushed them aside and focused on his angelic face. I still don't know how I feel about it these days. He played his role to near perfection before the red flags began to emerge. He was so sweet. If I had only noticed sooner, could I have prevented Sophie's death? He was probably the culprit for Professor Rupert's death too, but I would be lying if i said I felt sorry about that. All these thoughts circled through my head 24 hours a day. My heart felt like it was in the pit of my stomach, and sometimes, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I got home and collapsed on my bed. I just couldn't seem to escape.

Nura came over sometimes and Yohan talked to me at the university. I spoke to people, but only when I needed to. I just couldn't bring myself to talk otherwise. I considered sometimes if the world was out to get me, and then I reminded myself that superstition wasn't real. Even after doing so, my mind lingered on the possibility. Again, I reminded myself that I hadn't been the one to do such awful things, but then I thought "If only I had noticed the signs earlier. If only I never dated him." Birds chirped outside my apartment, but I didn't open the curtains. My back hurt from lying on the bed all day, but I didn't want to move.

At work, I served my customers. I did my work and got my pay and then went straight home. I just needed a breather.

Eventually, I finally decided that I needed to get out more and try to live a normal life. I finally remembered the words. I needed to survive this.


End file.
